


Marker One-Shots

by Mark_Cohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Cohen/pseuds/Mark_Cohen
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the pairing of Mark Cohen and Roger Davis. Feel free to leave a request/constructive criticism.This is my first work for RENT.





	1. Sick Cuddles (Fluff)

** No One's PoV **

Roger woke up feeling like he'd been hit by a bus. His throat was sore, he felt slightly nauseous, and he was extremely tired, despite having slept his normal 5 hours. He groaned as he stood up and stumbled into the kitchenette, where Mark was eating some Captain Crunch.

"Morning," he groaned, his voice heavy with sleep. Mark looked up,

"What happened to you? You look terrible!" he exclaimed standing up to check Roger's temperature.

"I'm fine!" Roger insisted pushing Mark's hand away before breaking into a coughing fit. Mark sighed and held his hand up to Roger's forehead. Roger winced at Mark's cold hand.

"Mhm," Mark hummed, "You need to go lie down," he stated, dragging Roger back into the bedroom. "Stay here!" he instructed, "I'll be right back." he told him. He kissed Roger's forehead before walking out the door. Roger groaned and broke into another coughing fit. He laid back onto the bed and closed his eyes. He was woken up about fifteen minutes later by Mark, who was holding a bowl of soup. He half-glared at Mark.

"You know we can't afford that!"

"You're more important," Mark brushed him off. Roger glared at Mark again before eating the soup. When he finished Mark took the bowl and returned it to the kitchen. "Anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

"...stay with me?" he asked. Mark smiled lovingly and nodded before getting into the bed next to Roger. Roger wrapped his arms around Mark who smiled and embraced the heat coming from his boyfriend's body. "I love you," he murmured before drifting off again.

"I love you too," Mark whispered before drifting off himself.


	2. I Should Tell You (Slight Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Finale B  
> Warnings: Very Short & Unrequited Love

**No One's PoV**

Mark looked on as Roger and Mimi embraced. He snuck out of the room and walked out onto the scafolding. He looked back at Roger. "I should tell you...I should tell you...I will always love you..." he sniffled and wiped a few stray tears off his face, "You can see it in my eyes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Feel free to request a one-shot (no smut please)


	3. Goodbye, Love-Version 1(Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death (Meantioned)

**Mark's PoV**

_**'...once again our condolences'** _  The receptionist's voice rang through my head. The phone fell from my hand as a hand flew to my mouth as my brain finally registered the information. _  
_

"No..." I whispered, "NO!" I shouted as my legs gave out and I collapsed onto the chair.  _No...not Roger...not my Roger...this was a dream! It had to be!_   Tears poured down my face like waterfalls. I curled up, hugging myself tightly. My body shook violently with each sob. "No...no no no no nO NO!!" I cried. "Why him!? You could have taken ANYONE but you chose HIM! WHY!?" I sobbed harder.  _Roger had died in a clinic alone._ "I didn't even get to say goodbye..." I whispered, my voice breaking. _I, Mark Cohen, am officially alone._


	4. Goodbye, Love-Version 2(Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death

**No One's PoV**

Roger held Mark close to his chest in the small hospital bed, playing with Mark's hair. Mark was clinging to Roger like it was the end of the world. Roger's health had been on a rapid decline for the past couple weeks and the doctors said he was at death's door. Mark listened to the comforring noise of the costant beeping of the heart monitor and payed attention to the rise and fall of Roger's chest.

"I love you," Mark murmured, pecking Roger on the lips before nuzzling into Roger's chest.

"I love you too," Roger answered, smiling weakly.

**Mark's PoV**

I awoke to the screeching of the heart monitor. _Nonononononono...please no..._ The room filled with various medical personnel. I was escorted out of the room. I sat in the waiting room. He's going to be okay...I told myself, please let him be okay... About thirty minutes later a doctor came out.

"Mark Cohen?" she called. I ran up to her.

"How is he?" she shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry...we did everything we could," she explained. The tears were pouring long before I processed the information.

"N-No...no..." I whispered. "You were supposed to help him!! I brought him here so that you could save him!!!" I screamed, pointing a finger at her.

"I'm sorry sir, I lost two of my best friends to this disease, I know this is hard for you, but understand that we did everything we could-"

"I don't want your sympathy." I spat before storming out the door. I ran to find the nearest payphone. The phone rang for a bit before going to the answering machine. "Maureen? Maureen pick up the phone!" I broke down into sobs, "H-he's..." I tried to steady my breathing. "He's gone Maureen!" I heard a click from the other end of the phone.

"Mark?"

"Jo...Joanne he, he's gone Joanne...he's...Roger's gone!" I sobbed harder choking on the last word.

"Where are you?"

"I'm outside the hospital...oh god...I can't do it Joanne! He's gone..."

"Mark try to breathe, I'm on my way," she said and I heard a door slam. I colapsed to my knees, my vision blurred with tears and when I looked up Joanne was pulling up. She and Maureen got out of the car and ran over to me. Maureen had tears running down her face and Joanne looked like she was trying hard not to cry. They hugged me from both sides while I cried.

_**~time skip to the funeral~** _

The funeral was small, just Joanne, Maureen, Benny, and I. _It's hard to believe that we're the only ones left..._ I stood up and placed a hand on the coffin.

"Roger..." I tried to steady my breathing. Tears blurred my vision despite only saying one word. "Roger was my...my everything. He was my best friend, my family, m-my lover. I remember...he'd play _Musetta's Waltz_ all the time because he knew it annoyed me...and we used to cuddle while watching TV..." Tears blurred my vision as I continued my speech. When I finished we all went outside and watched as they lowered him into the ground. "I should tell you, I should tell you...I will always love you..." I sung quietly.

**~time skip~**

It's been three months and nothing is the same. Everything here reminds me of Roger. As I sat down for breakfast this morning I realized we... _I_ didn't have any spoons so I ate my Captain Crunch with a fork. Roger would've teased me for eating my cereal like this. And when I turned on the TV I was greeted with Nirvana performing on MTV. A band which Roger and I had gone to see together. I turned off the TV and looked over my shoulder to see Roger's guitar in the corner, it hadn't been touched since Roger had been admitted into the clinic four months ago. My vision started to blur again as I walked over and picked it up. I sat down on the stool, Roger's stool, before tuning the guitar and slowly playing _Musetta's Waltz_. I used to hate that song; Roger would play it because he knew I disliked it and he liked to fool around with me. I sobbed. It felt like only yesterday that he was ripped away from me. At night I would imagine that he was sleeping beside me. This was my life now. _**I, Mark Cohen, am destined to be alone.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please send in requests!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!   
> Feel free to request a one-shot!


End file.
